<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Two by Petalishelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467169">Dear Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf'>Petalishelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, yehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockstar Yesung gets into a Contract with Escort due to Circumstances which change their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early spring afternoon, Yesung was sitting on his leather desk chair, working on a project in his office on the first floor of their office building. The room was dimly lit as the only light source was from the sunlight coming from the big glass window on the side of the room, which bounced off the mirror behind the desk and was now warming Yesung’s back and was magnifying the grey highlights on his otherwise black hair. The room was silent except for the sound of his key tapping consistently on his Notebook. The glass table that he was working on was filled with files , some scattered and some in piles while he was working on an important project that he has been working for the last six months. He has put his full focus on this project. The sudden knock on the door startled him and he opened the door with a personal button he had installed to open his office door. A lean male with strawberry blonde hair entered the room, his leather boots resounding on an otherwise silent office. With the pristine three piece grey suit he is now wearing, nobody could guess he is the same person who rocked the rockstar look on stage not so long ago. The black haired man eyed the files that was just dumped on his desk before looking at the newcomer who did the dumping. He was now looking at Yesung from behind the coffee cup he is holding over his eyes to avert the sunlight from the window that dazzled his eyes.</p><p>“Here is your coffee, Jongwoon. And these are the files from companies that want some of our artists to endorse their products. Some of them look interesting but others are just useless.” Jungsoo said  while handing the younger man, his favorite Americano. Yesung takes the cup and puts it on the table before motioning Leeteuk to sit. </p><p>“Which of them are the useless ones?” Yesung asked his hyung and Leeteuk removed four files from the pile that he put in front of him. Yesung takes the remaining files and puts it in the reading file pile that he made in the right side of his table. Yesung saw Leeteuk eyeing the big pile and knew by the look his hyung was giving his desk, he was trying hard not to tell him to keep his desk more organized, but restraining himself for now.</p><p>“You should read these files too, Woon-ah. You can’t just go by listening to my words. This is your agency too.” Jungsoo suddenly feels tired as he has been having a busy schedule for last few days and he just can’t handle lecturing the younger man who was sitting in front of him.</p><p>“How long have we known each other, hyung? 18 years or 19 years? Yesung retort to Leeteuk , who just rubs his eyes lightly before looking back at him.</p><p>“21 years actually” Jungsoo said with an exasperated sigh, He is already feeling a headache starting and pray to whoever is listening that he will get home without one. He missed the idiot who is actually supposed to look at all the thing and can’t wait to get rid of the extra responsibility which isn’t really his speciality as He was an artist not a businessman like the other two. In the past his Old Agency used to handle the offers and Contracts and all he had to do was negotiate or agree.</p><p>“Yes and Hyung, We started this agency together 6 years ago. Unfortunately between us, you understand contracts much better than me. Also endorsement and contract related things are Heechul-hyung’s department. And we only have to handle till he is back, which will be soon.” Yesung explained as if the older man didn’t know all this already. They both trust Heechul on the  Deals part of the business. While Yesung handles music and Jungsoo handle financial part of it. This way, they have a perfect harmony in running the agency. He then saw Yesung pick a file from his drawer and gave it to Leeteuk, who looks at it before opening the file. The file was about a new travel based show.</p><p>“You can accept it or reject it. But I think it will be good for you, Teukie hyung.” Yesung said to a confused man who is sitting in front of him still looking and reading the file that he gave. Leeteuk looked at Yesung.</p><p>“But this is in Japan?” Leeteuk asked and Yesung just shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his notebook where he was making notes for the new Project that he has been working earlier before leeteuk came.</p><p>“It’s only for 2 weeks and the programme isn’t heavy one either, as you read in the file. It’s a travel show where you will be promoting Japanese Food and stores to foreigners who will visit or international fans and you will be back soon before you even know it. It’s not like you will have a problem there,you understand enough japanese and there will be a translator anyway to help you and we can handle financial without you as we have enough staff for it to look after and as I said before Heechul hyung will be back too so he will help. Also about the show maybe you can treat it like a vacation or something.” Yesung replied without looking at Jungsoo. The older one smiled he likes this side of Yesung. He can feel a small glimpse of the old version of yesung who used to be a bit hyper and weird then this version who is a bit cold and distinct. </p><p>“It’s good to see that you care. Anyway, I will think about the show and let you know by tonight. I should go now, I’m dead tired and I wanna go home and sleep like dead after changing into something more comfortable.” Leeteuk stood up and turned to leave when he remembered something so he turns around and say to the younger man.</p><p>“Ah also Wookie told me to remind you that you have to get ready for your photoshoot at Arry Magazine and that your car will be here by wait….. In 15 minutes” Leeteuk looked at his watch before walking out of the room. Yesung watches the older man close the door before picking up his now lukewarm coffee and turning chair to look out of his glass window. He then gets a message from his “friend” about the party he has to attend tonight. Yesung sighs as he finishes his coffee before leaving the room, towards the car that is waiting for him downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Yesung was sitting in the car with his clothes changed after the photoshoot. Thankfully someone kept that change of outfit already in the car so he changed it in the building where Photoshoot happened. He looked at his phone for any new message or any updates on SNS of any kind. After a while he closes his phone and put it in his blazer pocket, he looked out of the window.</p><p>“Can You play some music?” He asked and suddenly soft music was playing in the car. Yesung closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. And soon he fell into a dreamless nap. He felt someone call him and he opened his eyes and looked at the person who called him. </p><p>“We are reaching,Hyung. Make yourself presentable. Also here is your mask for the party.” Said the man who was sitting on the passenger sit while passing him a customised black mask with silver designs on it. Yesung took and put the mask on his face before exiting the car. He looked around his surroundings for anything unusual before entering the building. He showed the party invite to the security in front before moving towards the lift and pressing the button to the right floor where the party was happening. He moved inside and soon got a msg how the car will be waiting for him as soon as he wanna go home. The lift door opened and he take a deep breathe before walking inside the room with his one hand in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>In the party Yesung was standing in a corner sipping on his champagne while people watching while ignoring the curious looks that he was getting for the masked guests when suddenly he saw a figure coming his direction. He prayed that the person wasn’t coming towards him but the luck wasn’t on his side as the man stop right in front of him with a smile.</p><p>“Yesung? Coz only you will attend a party and not mingle with the crowd” the man says to Yesung. He straightened himself from the wall. And shook the person’s hand when he recognised him.</p><p>“What to do, Hyung? You called me to attend the party ...not to mingle with people.” Hearing his reply the man laughed and patted Yesung’s shoulder. Most people know Yesung isn’t much of a talker nowadays, so they are used to it by now. Still people who know him for long or new people who are brave enough will come talk to him. He saw a lady eye his black outfit that he was wearing top to bottom except for the open skull chain, the YS logo on his black leather belt. He looked back to the man when he heard him talk.</p><p>“You should talk more to people. Most people here are from our Industry and it might be good for your Agency.” Suddenly the man said to the young man that he has known for a long time. He has seen Yesung grow up to where he is now from scratch. When no one knew him or his band.</p><p>“Thank you for your concern  and I will keep it in mind, Dongyup Hyung” Yesung replied as he know Hyung that hyung means good for him always. As he was one of the main supporters when he and hyungs were talking about starting a new agency and he was thankful for having hyung having faith in them.</p><p>“Good, Anyway enjoy the party and I should go find my lovely wife in this masked crowd. I still don’t understand why we are wearing this thing on our face” Shin Dongyup complained and Yesung couldn’t help but smile a bit as he knows how much hyung loves his wife. The host bid a goodbye to Yesung before going to find his wife. Yesung moved back into the crowded and started mingling with people like how Dongyup hyung suggested. He was talking to a lady who was clearly interested in him and he wanted to get away as fast as he can after the conversation so he excuses himself and walk away when suddenly he noticed something… he looked around but all he could see was crowd wearing masks and talking but he can recognize that smell anywhere, even if it’s only a bit. Suddenly he felt room spinning and he held his breath, as if he is scared to even breathe. His whole body froze in the crowded room while his eyes were unfocused when a body collide with him spilling drinks on his expensive blazer. The collission jerked him back to reality and realized where he was. He notices that he can’t smell the scent anymore and that someone was staring at him with wide eyes as that was all he could see from the mask. Yesung noticed the now empty glass in the guys hand when he heard the man speak.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” said the guy who ruined both of their clothes by pouring drinks on it accidentally. He looked at the guy who was wearing a mask nearly covering the whole face except for forehead and lips which somehow suits him. And seconds later they were joined by a women with golden mask with similar design on them as the guy. The woman was wearing a golden gown and hair tied to the side to go with the retro style she was going with.</p><p>“What happened?” Yesung heard the lady ask the guy who was still freaking out about the drink incident. He recognized the voice, he looked back at the guy and the lady and suddenly understood the situation based on the rumors he heard ryeowook talking about.</p><p>“It’s nothing. He just spilled his drink on my outfit that’s all” Yesung replied even if the lady has asked the guy about the situation not him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry someone accidentally bumped into me and I lost my balance and ruined your expensive outfit” Yesung was starting to get uncomfortable with the apology.</p><p>“It’s ok. Just be careful next time.” Yesung said and start to move away when he heard the guy start his apology to the lady for making trouble. Yesung wanted to go to the washroom to clean up when he was stopped by some of the other guests. After talking a while he was finally able to free himself and walk towards washroom. It was only after entering the bathroom he noticed that someone was already inside it. He soon recognized the man. He was the same guy who ruined his suit with his drink. He noticed that the guy wasn’t wearing his mask as he was he was retouching his eye with liner. He noticed the piercing on the eyebrows. </p><p>“Sorry” he said and was just going to leave the washroom when the voice from the back stopped him.</p><p>"It’s ok. You can use the washroom i just came to wash my face anyway and then i realized that i ruined my eye makeup so I was retouching it when you came….” and the guy kept babbling on until he noticed that he was babbling and has completely lost Yesung attention about what he is talking about. Yesung saw the man blush and stutter before saying “I’m sorry” again and before he would start his apologizes again. He said it was ok that he was just here to clean his outfit. Suddenly the guy’s even widen and looked at the outfit that he kinda ruined. He noticed that the Yesung was wearing an expensive blazer that he was pretty sure he has seen a women wear before and a V neck top and black jeans, according to the guy Yesung looked like an emo rock rich guy who’s here cleaning the mess he made and started saying sorry again, Yesung was starting to have a headache from the guy’s babbling so he raised a hand showed his palm to the guy for making him stop talking. He saw the guy press both his lips together and looking down.</p><p>“It’s ok. I will just clean it. You don’t have to worry about it”. Yesung tried to assure the guy and he saw the guy become a bit relaxed.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you were wearing black Mr…..” the guy stopped talking.</p><p>“Yesung” He replied to the guy before moving closer to the guy. He saw the guy looking at confused until he saw him motion to make space so that Yesung can clean his suit. The guy understood and hit is head before make space for him to pass. Yesung gives him a look and at first he was confused before saying sorry again and leaving.</p><p>Yesung removed his suit and was about to start cleaning his suit with water when his phone rang. He checked who it was and picked up the phone when he say it was from wookie.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t just clean you expensive outfit with water, hyung. Please” Yesung hear Wookie beg him for an answer. He looked at the blazer in his hand and replied to the phone.</p><p>“No, I was just about to clean it. Why?” he suddenly hear weird sound coming from the other side.</p><p>“Hyung how can you? Are you out of your mind? It’s Alexander Mcqueen. MCQUEEN. Are you seriously going to ruin that expensive coat? Please hyung leave it. I’ll get it cleaned later just go home. Ok?” He heard wookie say that so he replied positively before hanging up and messaged that he is coming downstairs to go home and be ready. He searched for the host to bid his goodbye before leaving and lucky he found Dongyup hyung who was with his wife talking to a guest who was also leaving the party, He approach them.</p><p>“You are going already?” Dongyup asked Yesung. </p><p>“I have to go now. I have a busy Schedule for tomorrow.” Yesung said and he bowed before leaving the couple and walks out of the party room to lift. Soon he enters the car and ignores the look his bodyguard gives before ordering the driver to take him home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>